


At The Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester- Jock, cocky son of a bitch with daddy issues and a little brother he'd do anything for. Seems like a cool guy, right?Castiel Novak- Bookworm, total control freak with a big family that he loves to death. The kind of guy that always asks questions in class and turns in his assignments on time. Not such a cool guy.Dean and Cas meet on one fateful day, and their lives permanently change. For worse or better, we're just going to have to wait and see.





	

“Someday everything will make sense. So, for now, laugh  
at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding  
Yourself that everything happens for a reason.”

 

“Dude, you need to get control of your life.” Charlie started, picking up the clutter on the floor like she did every time she came to visit Dean, “Your brother is more successful than you are and he’s still in high school.” Charlie turned to Dean, arms full of discarded clothes and greasy food wrappers.  
Dean lifted the cigarette up to his lips, taking a drag before breathing out swirls of smoke. He let his arm fall down to the armrest, the thud causing a few flickers of ash to fall from the tip of the cigar. “Charlie, I appreciate the concern, but I happen to like my cluttered, laid back life.” Dean smirked.  
Charlie walked over, scrunching up her nose as she waved the smoke away and took the cigarette out of his hand, earning a “Hey!” from Dean. She threw it into the garbage can, raising an incredulous eyebrow.  
“Seriously, dude! How do you even get away with smoking in your dorm?” She asked, plopping down on the floor and beginning to fold the clothes she had picked up. Dean grinned, crossing his legs.  
“I paid off the security guard.” Dean said, and Charlie rolled her eyes. “Of course you did.” She muttered, her face covered as she held up a shirt to fold it. Dean yawned, stretching as he did so. Truthfully, he had stayed up all night last night doing work and had gotten about two hours of sleep the night before. So much for the ‘laid back’ lifestyle.  
“Jo, Ash, and I are going to the beach this weekend. You should come.” Charlie says absentmindedly, acting as if that weren’t what she came here to ask. Dean thought about it, it sounded fun, but he also had a lot of things to do.  
His mouth was moving before his brain had thought up an answer, though. “Yeah, sure. I’ll go. Sounds fun.” He said, and Charlie looked up at him. Dean hardly ever said yes to plans. Dean didn’t know why he had said yes, it was like he had been possessed for a few seconds.  
“Oh, okay. I’ll text you the details.” She said, shock evident in her voice. Dean nodded, standing up and grabbing a beer out of his mini fridge. He sat back down, popping off the lid and taking a sip.  
Dean’s phone rang just then, and he fished the phone out and answered the call without even looking at who it was. “Yeah?” He answered, taking another sip of his beer.  
“What do you do when a guy winks at you?” Dean smiled at his little brother’s voice, sitting up and sipping his beer yet again. Sam was hella gay, well, Dean was too but he was oblivious to the fact.  
“Nice to talk to you too, Sammy.” Dean joked, doing nothing more than increasing his brother’s stress on purpose. Sam let out a sigh on the other end.  
“Please just answer the question, Dean.” There were a lot of voices in the background, indicating that Sam was in the lunchroom. Chuckling, Dean held the phone closer to his ear.  
“Well, I don’t know exactly what to do because I’ve only ever been with women, but I think that if you like this guy, then you should try to show him.” Dean explained, and Charlie gave him a knowing look. She wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Dean was gayer than a rainbow slinky.  
“Okay, well how do I do that?” Sam asked quietly, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear him asking his brother for dating advice.  
“Well, you start with subtle flirting. If he returns it, then you go up to him and ask him out. Go to a movie, or have a picnic or something like that. Who knows, maybe you’ll finally lose your virginity.” Dean finished off with a smirk. He heard Sam choke on something he was drinking and laughed, he loved messing with his little brother.  
“Okay, thanks for the help Dean.” Sam said, and the call ended. Dean let his phone drop to his lap as he finished off his beer, throwing the bottle into the garbage can. Charlie had finished folding clothes and was now putting them away.  
“Hey, thanks for cleaning up. And thanks for the invitation to the beach.” Dean said, standing up. Charlie turned to him, smiling. “Of course, I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” She said, and Dean nodded. Grabbing her bag, she sent Dean a little wave before walking out of his dorm.  
Dean sat back down in his chair, looking around at his newly cleaned room. He sighed, tapping his fingers on the armrest. “Once when I was little I was never on my own. But now I pray at night, ‘I wish I wasn't alone.’” Dean muttered. 

 

≈≈≈≈๑≈≈≈≈

“Dean! Dean Dean Dean Dean! DEAN!” The yelling of his name, plus the pounding on the door, would wake anyone up. Dean shot up out of bed, looking around with tired eyes. The person yelled his name again, almost breaking the door with how hard they were knocking.  
“I’m coming!” Dean yelled, running his hands through his hair and walking over to the door. He opened it, squinting as sunlight shone into the room. Charlie stood there, wearing a tank top, sunglasses, and shorts. A beach bag hung off her shoulder.  
“Why aren’t you ready? You were supposed to be ready to go.” Charlie complained, looking at Dean’s not-so-beach worthy attire. Sighing, Dean dragged his hands down his face.  
“My alarm didn’t go off.” Dean muttered, “Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” He slammed the door shut in Charlie’s face, taking his clothes off as he walked over to his dresser. He changed into a plain t-shirt and swim trunks, sliding on his flip flops as he went to brush his teeth. He ran back into his room, grabbing his phone off the charger and a book before opening the door back up.  
“See? All ready.” Dean told Charlie, smiling proudly. Charlie rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Just come in. Everybody’s already in the car.” She turned on her heel, walking towards her car. Dean closed the door behind him, following. Charlie got into the driver’s seat, Ash was in the passenger seat, and Jo was in the back. Dean hopped in next to the blonde girl, closing the car door.  
“Everybody ready?” Charlie asked, and everyone cheered to get the car trip started. The four of them talked for the first twenty minutes, then boredom started to set in. Jo was laying down in the backseat, her head rested on Dean’s thigh.  
“I spy with my little eye, something green.” Ash said, looking out the window. Dean followed his gaze, seeing he was looking at a tree. “It’s the tree.” Dean said, and Ash nodded approvingly. Charlie hummed along to the radio, some song about finding love where it wasn’t supposed to be. Dean wasn’t really interested in the music.  
A few minutes of silence passed, everyone lost in their own thoughts. But finally, finally, they arrived at the beach. Charlie parked, pulling the keys out of the ignition and taking a moment to look at the beach. There weren’t many people there, and the waves crashing against the sand overpowered any sounds from people lounging about.  
Dean looked at the blue water, almost mesmerized. He had always loved the beach, and he made a mental note to go more often. Maybe bring Sammy for a picnic to get him away from their dad for a bit. Dean shook his head, now was not the time to let John poison his mind and his good mood. The four friends got out of the car, getting their stuff and wading through the sand to find a good place to mark as theirs.  
“Right here works.” Charlie said, stopping in a spot. It was a very good place to stay. Close to the snack shack and bathrooms, and it gave a great view of the ocean. So they set up their stuff, and the second they were done Jo and Ash were running towards the water. Charlie pulled out a book, promising to swim later. Her bookmark flew away, earning a “Shit!” from the redheaded girl.  
Dean got up, chasing after it. It took him under an umbrella, where someone was reading a book. That same someone caught the bookmark, looking up at Dean with curiosity. Dean’s eyes widened. His eyes were so blue.  
“Thanks. My friend would’ve been devastated if she lost her precious bookmark.” Dean said, leaning down and grabbing the bookmark from the person with the blue eyes’ hand. “Name’s Dean by the way.” He added. The guy smiled.  
“I’m Castiel.” He replied.


End file.
